


Snow Heat - Rumpelstiltskin/Reader (Once Upon A Time)

by Winkyfuzx



Series: Dark & Guilty Pleasures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumpelstiltskin - Fandom, Rumpelstiltskin/reader - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, Archery, Child, Cold, Death, F/M, Kink, Lemon, Other, Parents, Sex, Smut, Snow, Time - Freeform, Trees, Winter, Wolves, acherer, archere, forest, in, once - Freeform, rough, rumpelstiltskin - Freeform, the, upon, wolf - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is raised in the woods. She likes Rumpelstiltskin but she knows he is sneaky, a liar, and a illusionist, and yet, she likes him.<br/>--------<br/>The snow was shining and sparkling in the sun, making the snow look like a field full of diamonds. And as your gaze moved to further in front of you, you see a figure quickly hiding in the shelter of a big tree. The figure moved to fast so you could not identify him, but you could guess. Slowly, you stand up and walk towards the tree, the snow crackling beneath your feet. ‘’Rumpelstiltskin?’’ you say hesitatingly.<br/>---------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was supposed to be an one-shot, but it was too long for just one chapter, so I split it up in two chapters. Smut in the second chapter.

Ten years.  
Ten years had passed since you first wandered the woods. After your parents died, you had no one to go to. No one to comfort you for the loss you suffered. No friends, no family, nothing. You seek comfort and peace in the flowers and beautiful part of the forest, and it helped. Better than it would if you would be all on your own.  
Nine years.  
Nine years had passed since you first came in touch with the wolves. You were afraid for them at first, but once you got to know them, they took you in as one of your own. It took you a lot of effort, though. First, you had to gain their trust. You succeeded by giving them parts of meat from the animals you killed in the forest. It was hard, because you only used a spear to kill them, but it worked. Second, you had to learn some of their ways. No touching, no looking in the eyes, no disrespect. But the not touching and not looking in the eyes was just until they really took you in as a family, now, you could see them as your new family. They gave you a new home, new life, new family and friends. And because you were at a young age then, you quickly learned their language and could speak with them over Wolf Sounds. And yes, the howling was a part of that. You learned how they prayed and hunt, but somehow you didn't liked their way and decided to go your own way.  
Eight years.  
Eight years had passed since you first experienced hunting with a bow. It suited you perfectly, and it wasn't a struggle for you too. It was easy, hunting with a bow. Just focus on your target, stretch the rope, inhale deeply, shoot, mick, and exhale. Not so hard. At least, not for you. Five years. Five years had passed since you knew the woods like the back of your hand. The woods were big, and it took you a few years to know all the mysterious and deceitful paths through it, but you succeeded.  
And now. Now, you walked through the woods, on your way to the apple tree to collect a few apples. You especially liked red apples. They were full of flavour and they subtly teased your tongue with their vibrant juice. As you walk through the paths, you enter the open space with the trees. Longingly you stare at the apples and take your sack, that you carried on your back, and reach for the apples in the tree. You stretch your back and dangerously balance on the top of your toes, but the apples are too high.  
"Damn you" you hiss and try to jump, and you almost could grab an apple, but you fall down too soon. You sigh heavily and stand with your hands on your hips, angry looking at the apples. "I will get you and I will eat you." You sigh.  
"Need some help?"  
You startle of the sudden voice, although you had heard it a hundred times. You turn around with an angry look on your face "I'll be fine, Rumpelstiltskin."  
"Doesn't looks like that." He says with a slight amused smirk on his face. He was leaning with his back against a tree, eyes gazing at you with an arrogant look in his eyes. He wore a skin colour poufy shirt with a chestnut brown bodice and dark brown pants.  
"I'm fine." You say through grinned teeth and turn to the apples. You feel something thin and sharp swooshing against your shoulder blades which made you startle and immediately turn around. Rumpelstiltskin stands very closely to you, not even trying to hide his amusement. "What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?" You try to sound confident, but you both notice the shaking in your voice.  
"Oh, nothing" he says with raised eyebrows and leans a bit forward. He carefully takes a lock of your (H/l) (H/C) hair through his fingers, and as he slowly let the hair lock slip through his fingers, an apple appears in his hand. You look at it with flickering in your eyes and lick your lips. "What do you want for it?" You whisper and gaze into Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes.  
"Not much" he says as he spins the apple in his hands with his fingers "But a touch from your soft lips will do."  
You narrow your eyes as Rumpelstiltskin strikes your cheek with his finger, slowly moving to your pink lips. His other hand touched your waist, fiddling on the fabric of your shirt. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin attacks your neck, kissing, licking and biting wherever he could, and you almost want to surrender to the feeling, but change your mind at the very last point.  
‘’No!’’ you say angry and push Rumpelstiltskin off of you ‘’Never will you taste my lips. Never!’’ and you pace away through the woods. No apples today, you think sadly.  
‘’At some point I will taste your lips!’’ Rumpelstiltskin shouts after you ‘’And you will like it, you know that!’’  
You run through the woods, away from Rumpelstiltskin. Yes, you wanted him, yes, you wanted to kiss him and yes, you crave it. But that little voice, that little sharp voice in your head, told you to not to. To not want him, to not kiss him, to not crave him. He was a bad guy. Deceitful, unreliable, sneaky… and still you wanted him. Why? You cannot explain. Maybe it was the way he looked at you, or the way he talked to you and how he, every time again, could whip you up and make you do things you yourself even were afraid of. You had known Rumpelstiltskin for over a few years now, but you saw him just often. Sometimes you wouldn’t see him for moths and sometimes he would pass by every week. And you don’t which one you liked more, not seeing him for months, or seeing him every week.

While the sky turned dusky, you reach the warm and dry wolf cave. The wolfs welcome you, nodding friendly but also howling- in a good way.  
‘’Why are you so late?’’ your wolf mother, Jada, asks while she looks up from her food.  
‘’Oh nothing, Jada.’’ You say and shake your head as you sit near the fire pit, across from Jada ‘’Just run into Rumpelstiltskin again, that’s all.’’  
‘’Rumpelstiltskin is a dangerous man.’’ She says while she continues her eating.  
‘’I know, Jada… but there is something about him. I don’t know if it is my studiously mind speaking or my confused heart.’’  
Jada looks up from her food ‘’Maybe both maybe none.’’  
‘’Maybe…’’ you mumble and stare into the fire. The fire was yellow, orange and red, and it was crackling peacefully in the dry wood.  
‘’Don’t bother too much, dear.’’ Jada says as she sits down next to you ‘’At the end we all make decisions, they will come. Do not be too hasty.’’  
You nod and smile to Jada ‘’You’re right, Jada, you’re always right.’’ And you scratch the white and black haired coloured wolf behind her ear.

 

 

 

You are awakened by the soft sound of chirping birds and a cold breeze against your skin. You crack your eyes open and look outside. All you could see was a white world, covered with soft snow. Immediately you stand up, fix your hair a little bit, and walk to the outside of the cave. White snow. Nothing but white snow. Slowly, you reach with your hand to the snow and carefully touch the cold surface. It felt like your fingertips were freezing, but you liked the view. The snow was shining and sparkling in the sun, making the snow look like a field full of diamonds. And as your gaze moved to further in front of you, you see a figure quickly hiding in the shelter of a big tree. The figure moved to fast so you could not identify him, but you could guess. Slowly, you stand up and walk towards the tree, the snow crackling beneath your feet. ‘’Rumpelstiltskin?’’ you ask hesitatingly.  
Was it really him? You hadn’t seen him for a few weeks, but something told you that he had followed every step you took. After the incident with the apples you didn’t see him anymore, but you received small things that he left at the entrance of the cafe. Things like roses, apples, bows… a generous and romantic offer, you thought.  
The figure slowly steps out of the shadows, revealing its appearance to you. ‘’(Y/n),’’ Rumpelstiltskin smiles ‘’Good to see you too.’’  
You snort and nod ‘’Yes.’’  
Rumpelstiltskin looks at you from head to toe ‘’Don’t you think it is a bit cold today, just to walk in your pants, shirt and thin jacket?’’  
You playfully cocked your head to the side and let out a short laugh ‘’What about you? Brown leather pants, poufy shirt with chest nut coloured leather bodice?’’ Rumpelstiltskin laughs as you two take a few more steps closer to each other ‘’Touché’’ he smirks.  
You’re standing close to Rumpelstiltskin, just two feet away from his body. ‘’I see you like the snow.’’ He says.  
You hum in agreement ‘’Don’t   _you_  think it’s pretty?’’  
Rumpelstiltskin nods ‘’It surely is.’’ And he raises his right hand, and as he raises it, you feel the wind moving to the right, making small circles and mini-tornadoes. There are sparkling coming from the spot as the wind lays down and a cute snowman stands in the place. ‘’Ahhhww!’’ you smile and run to the snowman. It was just like the one you used to build when you were little, before your parents died. After that, you never made a snowman anymore, so this kind of amazed you. It had three buttons at its stomach, a carrot as nose, two buttons as eyes, five buttons s eyes, a big hat on his head, and, of course, a scarf. It was a red satin scarf.  
‘’You like it?’’ Rumpelstiltskin asks a bit unsure and stands behind you.  
‘’Yes’’ you reply and carefully take the red satin scarf between your hands. You turn around and look into Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes ‘’I like it a lot.’’ And you gently wrap the scarf around Rumpelstiltskin’s neck. You held both endings of the scarf with your hands and pulled Rumpelstiltskin closer to you.  
Just as Rumpelstiltskin laid his hands on your hips, you grin playfully and push him away, off the hill, but because you were so stupid to leave the scarf around his neck, you are pulled with him. You and Rumpelstiltskin roll off the hill, snow filling your nose holes and mouth, and snow falling in your clothes; making you wet and cold. You could hear Rumpelstiltskin’s suppressed groaning and you laugh loudly. When the rolling is over you land on Rumpelstiltskin’s body. He lays on the snow, hair spread all over his face. You lay with your legs on either side of his body, face close to that from him and your arms also on either side of his face. Still laughing, you look at Rumpelstiltskin, who was laughing too.  
"Didn't expect that, huh?" You smirk.  
"Despite all my gifts, no." He chuckles.  
You crawl off his lap, stand up, and wipe the snow off of your pants. You hold your hand out for Rumpelstiltskin and, at your most surprise, he takes it and you pull him back up. But you realize too late that as you pull Rumpelstiltskin back up, he stands very closely to you. A bit nervous, you want to take a step back, but Rumpelstiltskin stops you by holding his hand firmly on your back. You feel his warm breath upon your skin, making you warm despite the freezing cold temperature around you. "Didn't expect that, huh?" He smirks and raises and eyebrow.  
"Actually.." you begin and gently strike with a finger along Rumpelstiltskin's collarbone "...I expected it."  
Rumpelstiltskin hums "What is this sudden change in feelings? A bet? Blackmailing? Game?"  
"Nah" you shrug and smile wryly "let's just say that I changed my mind."  
Rumpelstiltskin narrows his eyes "No" he says and slowly shakes his head "That's not it. It's something that involves a negative reason."  
"Can't you figure it out, with all your great gifts? All your magic? Your illusions, tricks?"  
"My heart says another thing then my mind does. I don't know which one to believe."  
You chuckle "The famous Rumpelstiltskin. Knows how to handle magic, illusions and tricks, but his heart and mind? –Still a big mystery to him."  
"Like I said I don't know what to believe, despite my ‘great’ gifts, as you like to call them."  
Your eyes flicker to Rumpelstiltskin’s lips, to his eyes, and back to his lips  
"Then believe this"  
And you press your lips on his. His lips feel cold and hard, yours warm and soft. While Rumpelstiltskin was still a bit surprised by the sudden touch of your lips, you take your chance and drop yourself to the ground, and because your arms were wrapped around Rumpelstiltskin's neck, you pull him with you. He falls in the cold white snow with you on top of him, and he kisses you passionately back. He squeezes the soft flesh of your butt, making you feel all warm inside and desiring him even more then you already did.  
Suddenly, his grip around your hips tightens and he throws you on the snow. Immediately he crawls on top of you and you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling all of him on you. Rumpelstiltskin licks and bites your neck, earning soft whimpers leaving from your lips. You feel the cold snow crawling its way into your clothes, making you cold and warm at the same time. You moan slightly as his hand finds its way under your shirt, cupping your breast and gently squeezing it. His warm breath against your skin made you even moaning louder.  
"(Y/n)" Rumpelstiltskin pants slightly between his kisses on your neck "You're making me mad with your body, please stop now if you don't want me to continue, I cannot promise you if I will be able to contain myself if you continue..."  
You chuckle as Rumpelstiltskin licks your collarbone and you take his face between your hands "I like mad men" you smile and kiss him passionately on his lips "turns me on."  
Rumpelstiltskin grins while he softly rubs your nipple and draws circles with it with his thumb and index finger. You moan as you strangle your fingers through his hair and his warm lips trace down to your still-covered-with-fabric belly. "Dammed shirt" he hisses and before you can do anything, he has ripped your shirt apart, leaving your belly and breasts totally exposed to the cold air.  
"Stiltskin!" You shout groaning because of the cold air that made you freezing but also made your nipples harden. Rumpelstiltskin ignores your shouting and his hungry eyes run over your partly-exposed body. "Like what you see?" You smirk.  
Rumpelstiltskin laughs "You're truly perfection" he says and crawls on top of you, kissing and biting your lips playfully. You moan from your throat as Rumpelstiltskin cups your breast with his hand and squeezed it harshly. You feel his hand making its way to your throat, gripping it tightly as his lips slowly move from your lips to your breast. He takes your nipple between his lips, sucking, biting and licking it roughly. You begin to feel the tickling and warm feeling in your lower belly and you moan loudly. "Rumpelstiltskin" you groan his name "I want you"  
"Oh, now you do?" He says cocky. "Yes" you pant deeply "I want you, Rumpelstiltskin."  
"Then beg." He grins and his hand slowly moves to your inner thigh, squeezing your tender flesh.  
‘’Then Make me _want_ to beg.’’ 

 

 


	2. Little Lady Wolf

Rumpelstiltskin grins and before you know it, he pulls your pants off of you, leaving you now totally exposed to the cold air around you. A shiver runs down your spine and Rumpelstiltskin attacks your breasts, licking, biting and sucking your nipples. He spreads your legs, his lips moving from your breasts, to your neck, to your lips. You part your lips, giving his tongue entrance as it searches every little place. You inhale his warm breath, making you feel dizzy. You moan as Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers slowly make their way to your lower lips, parting them, and letting a finger slowly slide through it.  
Rumpelstiltskin grins as he hears you moan and teasingly tickles your clit. You groan and tangle your fingers through his cold brown hair. You try to move your under body so that you could get more friction, but Rumpelstiltskin pulls his hand away, and before you can react he has his hand tightly wrapped around your throat. His face is close when he says, ‘’Did I told you you could move?’’ and he bites your neck ‘’I’m the one in charge. Not you. You understand me?’’  
‘’Yes’’ you say and swallow deeply.  
‘’Yes, what?’’  
‘’Yes, Rumpelstiltskin.’’  
‘’Good’’ he says and smiles devilish ‘’That’s more like it.’’ And he slides a finger in you. Because of his sudden move, you could only gasp for air, but you didn’t even have time to breath normally again because you immediately feel a warm, long lick go through your lower lips from bottom to top. You cry his name and tangle your fingers through his cold dark brown hair. Rumpelstiltskin's warm breath upon your cold skin made you even more turned on then you already was and as he slowly enters his finger in you while he still licked your clit, you groaned so loud that there was no doubt the whole forest heard you. Rumpelstiltskin grins, knowing that you would be begging for him in a few minutes. The ecstasy and tickling in your lower belly almost becomes unbearable as Rumpelstiltskin enters another finger and slowly begins to move. "Stiltskin" you pant deeply and search for his eyes "I need you"  
"Is that the most you could beg?" He asks teasingly as he draws circles with your clit.  
"Please, Stiltskin!" You shout and lock your eyes with his "I want you to fuck me right here, right here in the freezing cold snow in the middle of the freakin’ forest!"  
"That's more like it." He grins and slowly takes his hard cock out of his pants. Your eyes widen as you see the erection that Rumpelstiltskin has in his hand; it was huge.  
You moan loudly as he teasingly strikes with his cock over your lower lips witch caused you a shiver from your spine. Rumpelstiltskin notices "On your knees and hands." He commands.  
"W-what?" You stutter confused.  
"You heard me." He says with a deep voice as he grabs you by your throat "On your hands and knees."  
You swallow nervously but do as Rumpelstiltskin commands. You sit on your knees on the cold snow with your butt turned to Rumpelstiltskin and with your elbows on the ground. Rumpelstiltskin chuckles devilish and strikes with his nail over your ass, causing a small white stripe existing over your red with goosebumps spread ass. Suddenly, he grabs you by your hips and harshly slams his cock at its full length in you. You cry his name as Rumpelstiltskin quickly finds his tempo and slams his cock several timed in you. But then something happens what you didn't expect; he hardly slaps your butt with a flat hand, causing your ass to shake. You yell it out of pain and pleasure and before you could react Rumpelstiltskin already slaps you again, but even harder "That's for ignoring me and turning me down all the time" and he slaps your butt again, but this time with his nails digging in your soft flesh.  
You shout of pleasure and dug your fingers deep in the cold snow "Yes, I've been a naughty girl"  
Rumpelstiltskin laughs and before you know it, he thrusts his cock in you, causing a yell from your lips and almost making faint of dizziness. And he thrusts his long, hard cock into you, over and over again, making the ecstasy in your lower belly reaching its limit and your lower muscles tighten. You shout his name. "Rumpelstiltskin, I'm-"  
"Look at me." He interrupts you as he grabs you by your throat and squeezes it.  
"B-but-"  
"Look at me."  
And his one look, his one look full of sexiness and heat, made you cry his name, digging your nails into his shoulder blades, and coming with a loud scream, almost fainting. Rumpelstiltskin thrusts a few times more into you before he spreads his warm seed in you and collapsing right on your body. His warm breath upon your skin, his hot body upon yours.  
"Stiltskin" you pant, still recovering of the sex "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can, love." Rumpelstiltskin smiles, slowly rolls off of you and kisses your lips softly. His nickname, Love, made your cheeks heat up and you smiled shyly. "Did you...only wanted me for sex?"  
Rumpelstiltskin frowns his eyebrows confused but then he begins to understand "No... I love you... But if you only wanted-"  
"No." You interrupt him and quickly shake your head "I-I love you too..."  
Rumpelstiltskin smiles and gently presses a kiss on your lips "I have always loved you, my little lady wolf."


End file.
